Nobody had expected things to turn out this way
by lovefromAxx
Summary: Really bad title and summary i know... couldn't think of what to call it! It's reunion time at McKinley High, and two people soon realise that those unresolved feelings didn't fade away with the teenage hormones... fluffy
1. Chapter 1

Rachel hadn't expected to be this happy upon her return to McKinley High, she knew that there was bad feeling here- Rachel realised that her first few school years weren't we happiest, but in the end she had walked away happy and in love. Although they say love never dies, it does change. The love you feel for a person fades slightly as you grow and mature. Rachel and Finn realised after 4 solid and happy years that they preferred just talking, just being there for eachother- just being friends.

They continued to live together in their NY apartment with occasional house guests mostly Kurt or Brittany and Santana. Everyone thought that they would just get back together, they thought they were perfect for eachother. It was strange because deep down Finn and Rachel thought that they wouldn't last- but in a different way. They never thought for a moment they'd get back together but they worried they couldn't handle being friends with each other. Only Finn and Rachel really knew the reasons behind the "Finchel" break up- but nobody noticed any difference in the pair. They still lived each other- but just in a different way.

Finn couldn't make it to the reunion- Rachel was pretty sure he just didn't want to face Quinn and Noah with Beth though. After Shelby died in a car accident Quinn and Noah who were together at the time decided that they would step in and ask for Beth. Rachel only knew this, because as next of kin on Beth's records she would have been legally entitled to raise Beth and was on Shelby's will along with Noah and Quinn. Rachel would have been happy to raise Beth but she would never uphold a legal battle against the child's biological guardians, she wouldn't ever deny a girl her mother. Finn accompanied Rachel back to Ohio about 2 and a half years ago to sign the papers. It was after they had broken up, but they still did everything together. It broke Finns heart to see Quinn with Beth, he had thought it was his for so long. He cried at the sonogram, felt it kick for the first time and bought little teddies in secret every time he was out. He never told Rachel how he truly felt when they were together, it was as If he had to be strong for her. This was why their new relationship worked, They were more comfortable and at ease, they felt safe with each other. He told her everything and she old him everything. This time however, Finn was adamant he had a business meeting and although Rachel knew this very well might be true she also knew it could easily be changed.

Rachel wanted to stay in Ohio for a while, just to catch up with people. Her dads were out if town so she would have plenty of peace to get on with things on her own. So here she was, walking back in to the McKinley High School gym. Seats with White coverings dotted around the room around red round tables. Rachel could have sworn she spied some of their prom decorations and she was pretty sure that she had designed that welcome sign with the 2 gold stars at the side. Boy was this a blast from the past. Looking from left to right she didn't see anyone she knew. She new San and Britt were coming and Kurt was supposed to come, but ever since Blaine went to Paris with work, Kurt had been so lazy with everything, nobody could say if he would turn up or not. All the teachers were there Miss Pillsbury or should I say Mrs Shuester, Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester and is that.. . She knew she should have went to Mr Schue first but she was so surprised to see her here she just had to go over, "Miss. Holiday, is that you?" Rachel asked coyly. "well if it isn't Rachel Berry". "what are you doing here?" Rachel said beaming. "well you know, at a stage in your life a girl has to say it's time to settle down and when that time came there was nowhere I'd rather be than Lima... and Rachel please call me Holly." "Okay Holly, so are you teaching here or what?" Rachel laughed. "I am teaching French and the occasional sex ed class and I'm stepping in as counsellor when Emma goes off on maternity leave' Holly spoke softly smiling towards Will and Emma a few feet away. "Wow" Rachel said reminiscently, "everything and everyone has changed so much.. but in a good way". Holly pulled Rachel into her side "I see your still as tiny and talented as ever though". You know that Will is like a proud father to you guys, The cheerios are winning again, and the glee club and football teams winning streak has continued but it was you glee kids that brought some light to the school. Figgin's has a huge tribute to you all in the hallway outside the choir room. You brought an example to your fellow students then and you still give it today. Figgin's wants to hang onto all the glory you kids have, and display it for all to see. Will walks past it everyday and he couldn't be prouder to update it, with every tv cameo or event you sing at. With every iconic dress Kurt designs and every letting agents Quinn opens" "I always thought it was ironic that nobody ever appreciated us till we were leaving, looks like we are finally getting that and so much more than we deserved" Rachel sighed. "I hope you saw my dedication" Rachel looked over at her old sub. "How could I miss it!" Holly said. "I had just bought the album and I was reading the tracklist and I felt like ringing and asking for some of the shares." "Yeah my producer took some look at me when i said I wanted to do a mashup of nowadays and hot honey rag! I loved that number though, and I wanted to show you how thankful I was for you letting me do it"Rachel looked up at her old teacher smiling but tears in her eyes. "it was a pleasure Rachel and now I'm in an album dedication so no worries" Holly said touching the brunettes shoulder. Rachel laughed "Care to give it a whirl?"'Rachel asked sarcastically. "I though you'd never ask!" said Holly winking at the petite young starlet and dragging her up to the stage and handing her a mic. "I was only joking Miss- I mean, Holly" "Why joke? said the Blonde as she flicked on the karaoke machine. "Good job, your famous Berry- now we have it on CD." Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag lyrics.

When Sam entered through the back of the familiar gym hall he immediately recognised the sweet resonant tones coming from the temporary stage. She was note perfect, every word sounded just as good as when she first sang it for them In glee club and on her CD which Sam had bought, of course. But that was just out of courtesy, he told himself. Was it not? It definitely wasn't her amazing ability to bring him to tears with songs that made him buy it- he was just.. being a good friend. Rachel was Probably the person he spoke to least after graduation, but it felt like he knew her the best. Rachel had always worn her heart on her sleeve and Sam could read her like a book. As she finished the song she had been singing with Miss. Holiday, Sam watched her eyes light up as she looked out onto the smiling crowd, clapping and cheering, he noticed tears begin to mist her face and although she had experienced standing ovations many times it seemed that this simple round of applause from her high school peers meant just as much. Sam knew how she felt, he could imagine it after all these years.. finally being accepted,finally being appreciated.  
>She was wearing a knee length baby pink dress with chiffon cap sleeves, her hair hung around her face in long brunette curls. She looked beautiful, and as the light hit her face as she walked off the stage, her eyes glistened as if they could light up the room. Sam had never been so attracted to a woman in his life, everything about her seemed perfect. He couldn't believe what he was thinking, but he couldn't deny that he wanted Rachel Berry. That didn't really matter though, he noticed the gold star necklace that Finn had bought her hanging round her neck, if she was still dating Finn he would never have a chance- but ur accepted that. He didn't know what had come over him anyway.<p>

As Rachel was walking from the stage to the back of the hall, she scanned the crowd for any familiar faces. As she came closer to the door she noticed Sam Evans, was it wrong to say he looked still had really cute lips? She was quite nervous but being sociable Rachel walked slowly towards her high school friend. "Sam" Rachel said smiling at him. Sam turned around immediately, smiling from ear to ear to ear at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Rachel! Long time no see." Rachel laughed and put her arms around the young mans neck, pulling him closer for a hug. Rachel laughed as they broke apart, "yeah, long time no see". Sam couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach when she laughed, "so you here with the boyfriend then?" Sam asked casually. "No" Rachel said sweetly, "I'm single at the moment actually". "Ahh I see", said Sam "join the club!. Rachel giggled "it's really nice to se you Sam" she looked up at his eyes. "wow, she hadn't ever really appreciated how good looking Sam really was". "Come with me!" Rachel said grabbing his hand. She pulled him away from the spot they were standing and Rachel walked swiftly towards the door beside the stage, leading Sam out into the dark corridor. When they got out of the hall, Rachel fumbled around the wall for a light switch before grabbing Sam's soft hand again and pulling him towards the choir room. They both slowed down as they came across the notice board with their names on it, pictures, programmes, business cards and leaflets covered a space on the wall dedicated to them. Sam knew Rachel had done well for herself, he knew she had achieved her dreams but now that it was all in front of him, that she was right in front of him. It felt different, he was always really happy for her- but something in him now made him feel differently about Rachel, he was proud of her. He wasn't just proud of what she had achieved, but of the person she had become and the barriers she climbed to get to where she was. "I'm really proud of you Rachel, I always knew you could do it". Rachel looked up at the blonde mans face "You are? You really thought I could do it?" Sam shuffled his feet towards the brunette and taking her hand he whispered softly "of course". Rachel felt the small beaded tears fall down her cheek. She didn't even know why she was crying, but she she didn't care when she felt the touch of Sam's fingers on her cheek. The said of his thumb carefully brushed away her tears and his hand moved to fall away. Before Sam could take his touch away Rachel grabbed his hand with his fingers stretched out and placed it back on her face. Steeping closer to him, she felt his breath on her skin as his face moved in towards hers. When their lips finally touched, Rachel's body trembled as she placed her sweaty palm around the back of Sam's neck. When they broke the kiss, they remained close and Sam's head was held up by rachel's forehead. Everything around them seemed to have faded away, they didn't even notice the two spectators they had. Santana and Kurt had been standing around the corridor, on their way to find the pair until they came upon the rather unexpected scene. Santana urged Kurt to leave them to it, but Kurt wanted to see what would happen next. "Kurt, come on- it's not a movie!" "Shut up Satan" he whispered. "It's a real life love story". "Kurt it's their lives not some sort of romantic comedy. Now, come on! We'll come back later!" Kurt reluctantly tiptoed his way back to the gym following Santana out to Brittany who was talking to Mike and Tina. "And Kurt" Santana said sternly. "don't even think about sharing what we just witnessed with anyone. If you mess this up for Rach, I can only be held responsible for the rearrangement if your face!"

Their bodies still close, Rachel broke the silence "So Sam.. I'm glad you've been weatherproofing you lips". Rachel bit her lip and smiled, causing Sam to bring their lips together once again. This time for a more passionate kiss, Rachel's arms moved from around Sam's neck to his waist. Sam using this as the perfect opportunity to pull her petite body closer until their chests touched. Running his fingers through her beautiful curls, Sam brought his Han back towards her face and pushed it away till only their noses touched. "I really like you Rachel" Sam said. "I really, really like you too Sam" Rachel kissed him softly on the lips before running her hand down his face. Their foreheads touching again, Rachel could hear Sam breathing heavily. Taking her hand, Sam sad Rachel to the girls toilets where they cleaned themselves up. As Rachel looked into the mirror as she fixed her hair she noticed Sam's eyes on her. "What?" she said turning around looking worried. "What's wrong with me?" she asked him. "Nothing, it's just... You're.. You're so beautiful." Rachel blushed and turned on her heel again to continue perfecting her hair. The then made their way down the hall, flicking the light switch and entering the real world again. Rachel spied her friends as soon as she entered the gym again. "Oh look, they're here." Sam looked confused until they approached the group of laughing people. "Rach' Santana said smiling. "Did you have a good flight?" "Yeah I suppose, a flights a flight San". Rachel said dismissively. "Where's Britt?" Rachel asked looking around, "she's over there with Mike" Santana laughed. "They're dancing" Tina added smiling. Rachel looked down at Tina and noticed a slight swell in her stomach under her black knee length dress. Tina looked amazing. She was glowing which Rachel suspected was from her pregnancy, but Rachel wasn't sure whether the Asian was advertising that fact yet and thought she might wait until they were alone. "Tina, you look fabulous" Rachel complemented her high school friend. "Mhuhumm" Santana sounded "I'd tap that" and she winked at her. "Oi! She's mine!" the group heard as Mike and Brittany entered the circle. Everyone laughed and Sam and Mike began to banter about last nights football match. Tina turned around to her fiancée "For best friends you two sure disagree on alot". Kurt sneered, pointing at Sam and Mike, "you think they're bad, you should see these two in action." Kurt directed his gaze at Santana and Rachel who couldn't help but silently agree with the statement. Rachel smiled, laughing at the jokes Mike continued to crack about Tina and Santana noticed how Sam's eyes traced Rachel's face and followed her every movement. "When would men learn to control their glaring?" she thought to herself. "Hey! Trouty Mouth, come and help me get some drinks." Sam filled in the time with some small talk but on the way back, it was Santana's turn to talk as they approached the group again. "Listen Rocky, hurt her and you're a deadman". Sam smiled, not concerned with how she knew. He went to reply to her warning but before he could open his mouth Santana had re-entered the group and was passing round alcoholic beverages to everyone in the group. Sam had settled for water, as he figured he might like to remember tonight- and sometimes when he drank with Mike, he didn't know when to stop. Sam noticed as Rachel walked across to Tina, "I'll drink that if you want?" Rachel winked at her. "Thanks Rachel, we're the designated drivers she whispered looking down at the swell in her stomach." "Walk with me" Rachel said laughing. The pair walked away from the group towards the drinks table, "Awww, congratulations Tina! I'm so happy for you." Rachel said. "Thanks Rachel, I'm so happy right now". "come on" Rachel smiled, let's get you something non- alcoholic." Tina was shocked to see Rachel had already cleared her glass of wine and was more than happy to take Tina's off her hands. The two ladies were just about to head back to the group when they saw Quinn and Noah talking to Sue. They decided it was best not to interrupt and continued back to their friends. Rachel and Tina squeezed back in to the circle and Rachel who had caught Sam's eye, smiled coyly as he winked at her discreetly. They all decided to take a table close to where they were standing to sit down and catch up.

Rachel had probably a few too many glasses of wine when she started telling stories of her nights out on the town with Santana, who definitely didn't want the details publicised. Rachel could definitely handle her drink slightly better than what she used to and wasn't totally off her head when Quinn and Puck came over. Everyone burst out laughing when someone cracked a joke about Noah being whipped as they saw them approaching but settled themselves down before they got to the table. Pulling over 2 spare seats the gang sang and danced into the early hours of the morning. Finn, Artie, Mercedes and Lauren couldn't make It but Rachel told everyone she would make sure they all got together some time soon. After a chorus of Loser Like Me, Rachel was definitely ready to go. Tina and Mike took Santana, Kurt and Brittany home and Quinn and Puck made their way back. Rachel and Sam were the last ones left and Rachel was on no fit state to drive home, she insisted she could get a taxi but Sam wouldn't have any of it. "I want to take you out for dinner tomorrow night, and I need to make sure you get home safe otherwise I can't". Rachel hadn't had a drink in about an hour and a half and she was definitely sobering up but If Sam wanted to make sure she was safe, she wouldn't argue. Hopping in to his car, they drove off towards Rachel's dads house. Rachel fumbled in her bag for her keys, and eventually finding them she stepped out of the car. She hadn't expected go have been followed, "your not safe yet Berry" Sam said smiling. "Let's get you inside" he took the house keys from Rachel, but before he could walk away Rachel grabbed his car keys locked the car. "If you want me to feel safe Sammy, you'll stay with me". Rachel giggled at the shocked look on the mans face and pushed him towards her front door. When they were inside Rachel grabbed his Sam's hand just like she had earlier and made her way up the stairs. When they got into her room Rachel got undressed straight away, throwing that amazing pink dress onto the floor and going into the bathroom. When she came out Sam was in exactly the same position as she had left him, a look of sheer surprise across his face. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked wrapping her arms around his waist. "Sam looked down at her, getting so caught up in her brown eyes that he didn't even notice her undo the zip on his trousers. It wasn't until her bare legs rubbed up against his that he realised what she had done and then as she undid the buttons on his shirt he wrapped himself around her and they crawled under the covers of her bed and just lay there.

When Rachel woke up, she could feel herself wrapped up in Sam. Their skin was warm and smooth, his arms enveloped her body with placed gently on her stomach. She remembered waking up like this with Finn, she fitted neatly into his arms and it wasn't awkward even with his height. But there was something different about this, she couldn't quote put her finger on it- but she liked it. She knew that much.

Kurt knew Rachel wasn't always the happiest person after a night out and made it his mission to go and check on her after abandoning her last night. Well he didn't abandon her, he left her with Quinn and Puck- but Kurt wasn't sure she would like that. Pulling into Rachel's drive he noticed a car parked at the door, as if it was just dropping someone off. The car was off and all the doors were shut so it seemed like it had been parked there for a while. Kurt hadn't expected to see a car, Rachel wasn't able to drive last night- but it wasn't her dads car anyway. He took at his phone and dialled Santana, "Hey Kurt" was the words that came through the phone. Kurt was pleasantly surprised to have Britt answer the phone, he didn't suppose Santana would have been quite so accommodating. "Morning Brittany, Is San there by any chance?" Kurt asked hopefully. "She's in the shower, I can get her to ring you when she gets out or I can take a message". "Actually Britt, can you just ask her who drives a black Volvo." "A black Volvo? Brittany questioned. That's Sam's car, I saw him go out to get his guitar from it last night." Brittany said assuringly. "Of course.. Sam" Kurt said softly. "Thanks Britt, your a gem". "Will we see you later Kurt?" Brittany asked. "Probably, but anyway Bye for now!" Kurt had forgotten Sam hadn't left yet last night. "Well I suppose she got home safe" Kurt smiled to himself. Pulling out of the driveway, Kurt thought it best that he didn't interrupt whatever was happening inside the house.

Sam woke with his face nuzzled in Rachel's soft nutbrown hair. He suspected she was already awake because as soon as he let out his first yawn she twisted around to face him. "Morning" she said smiling. "Did you sleep well?" Rachel asked curiously. "Never slept better" Sam replied pulling her towards him just to close the centimetres distance between them. "Sam Evans" Rachel said. "Yes, Rachel Berry?" Sam replied. "How on earth did we get here?" Rachel said laughing. "hah, you ambushed me out of my car" Sam said reminiscently. "Oh no, I remember that, I know how we physically got here. Just not how you and me got here... emotionally". "Ahh" Sam said, "So do you want to know when I realised I fancied you? Or do you want to know when I realised you were the most beautiful person ever, inside and out?" Rachel leaned in and kissed him, right now she didn't care about that question anymore she just wanted to stay like this.

Sam couldn't believe he had such an incredibly sexy woman lying on top of him in her underwear. He wasn't sure how he was controlling himself, but somehow everything with Rachel seemed easy. It was like he could do whatever he wanted to. "Rachel, how long are you in town for?" Sam asked. Rachel came over the sudden realisation that she lived in New York. "Well, I was only going to stay for a few says- but it all depends on what there is to stay for...". Sam smiled and kissed her softly. "Or maybe who there is to stay for" she finished smiling up at him. Rachel wasn't sure she could go any longer in bed with him practically naked and not sleep with him so she decided it was time for breakfast. "Come on Sam, time to eat." Rachel watched as he pushed himself up off the bed, his muscly chest that Rachel had lay on all night. Rachel pulled a silk robe around her and tied it loosely around her waist. "I'll have to get dressed first" Sam said to her. "No you don't, no one can see you through the kitchen other than me- and I like you In your boxer shorts." Rachel smiled at him and he couldn't say no. They walked down the stairs, Sam coming behind Rachel with his arms around her waist. At the bottom of the stairs he lifted her up over his shoulder and withstood her kicking and screaming as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. When they had successfully made it to the kitchen he placed her on the kitchen counter."What was that for? I am perfectly capable of walking myself." Rachel said. "That was for you being such a tease all last night." Sam said smiling at her before brushing her dishevelled hair with fallen curls out of her face and kissing her gently. "Do you wanna know what I learnt In celibacy club?" Rachel asked seriously. Sam nodded. "It's all about the Teasing and not about the pleasing" Rachel rhymed off as she took Sam's hand and traced her breast. Sam scooped her up again and this time took her to the adjoining living room and throw himself down on the sofa, Rachel falling gracefully on top of him kissed him softly. Breaking away from her kiss, Rachel giggled before leaning in again and kissing him more passionately. "By the way, you called me Sammy last night" Sam laughed teasing the sexually frustrated girl on top of him. Rachel fought back "No I didn't!" she looked down at the blonde boy seriously. "Oh my Barbra, I did didn't I?" she laughed. Sam propped himself up on the couch, and said "but you know something I kinda liked it". Rachel looked at him like he had a mental problem, "It's what my mum and my little sister call me" Sam said in an attempt to justify what he had just admitted. Rachel kissed him once more before saying "Okay Sammy, do you like pancakes?"

It wasn't long before Rachel was sitting curled up in Sam on the loveseat eating pancakes. As Sam fed her strawberries and blueberries they laughed at everything that had happened last night. "You must have had at least 5 glasses of wine last night" Sam said. "Seven actually, I had Tina's too". " Seven! Rach thats not good for you, but why did Tina not take any?" She was driving home remember , but...promise not to tell anyone?" "I promise" Sam said curiously. "She's pregnant!" Rachel said smiling. Sam looked shocked, "Really? But she hasn't got a bump?" Rachel sighed, "yes she does, men just don't notice it because it's only small- it's still as beautiful though" Rachel said longingly. "Wow, I'm so happy for them." "Rachel looked at him worriedly, "Don't forget to look surprised when Mike tells you." Sam laughed at the expression on her face, "I won't, don't worry." When they finished their breakfast, they realised they would have to get dressed. Back in Rachel's bedroom, Sam pulled on his clothes from last night and kept a close eye on Rachel's ass as she made the bed. Then she bent down to pick up her dress from the previous night, "Well now your just doing it out of badness!" Sam said with a half smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about Sam, I'm just picking up my dress..." "whilst making me want you very much" Sam finished for her. Rachel laughed, "Sorry Sam, if my presence is making you uncomfortable. "Uncomfortable? No. Too comfortable? Definitely!" Sam responded before beginning to button his shirt. "Wait, let me" Rachel said skipping towards the blonde man. Sam quivered as her fingers touched his chest, a rush of electricity travelling through his body when she kissed his chest gently before fastening the last few buttons. Rachel turned around and lifted a pile of clothes of her bed, "I'm going to get dressed, I won't be long" Rachel said as she walked towards the bathroom. When she came out dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans, a baggy navy top and a denim jacket, Sam was putting on his shoes. "Did you know you look very sexy in a suit?" Rachel said. "As a matter of fact I do." "That was a rhetorical question Sam." Rachel sighed. Sam walked over to behind where Rachel was sitting at her dressing table and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently. Rachel closed her eyes in pleasure and only opened when Sam burst into laughter "I can't say I look to hot in that suit anyway". Rachel laughed when she realised he had was talking about their junior prom photo. "Yeah that wasn't your best look, Rachel stood up flattening the lapel of his jacket and kissing him softly.

"I really don't want to go Rachel, but I made plans to meet Mike and I can't cancel, maybe can we meet up later." "Yeah, I'd really like that Sam" Rachel said letting go of his hand. "Are you going to tell Mike?" "I don't know Rach, do we want them to know just yet?" "We can talk about it later, but for now let's just keep it between ourselves."Rachel said smiling. "Okay, but just to let you know- Santana caught me staring at you last night. So you might want to fill her in, but it's up to you. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to get your car?" Sam asked. "Wai-wait Santana? Huhh, and no people would ask questions on how I got it. Just go on and call me later." Rachel said pushing him put the door. When Sam was out of sight Rachel closed the door and took out her phone. Dialling Santana's number Rachel wondered how Santana knew just because he was starting at her? "Hey, Berry! How's things?" came the voice over the phone. "Hi San, can you take me to get my car?" "I thought Kurt went to do that this morning? Obviously not, anyway Britt's off to buy Tubbington Jr some catfood so I'll come and get you now? See you in five sweetie." Rachel loved Santana but sometimes she was so rude, just hanging up like that. Anyway Rachel had dishes to concentrate on in the kitchen. She cleared her and Sam's plates from this morning and used up the rest of the pancake mixture to make some for Santana. Rachel was just finishing up when she heard Santana let herself in. "Mhmm, I smell pancakes!" Santana hugged her best friend, "thanks Rach" she said as Rachel plated her chocolate chip pancakes. "You're in happy mood today" Santana said to her friend who had just sat down behind her. "No I'm not, just normal." "Santana put her fork down and looked suspiciously in Rachel's eyes "Nope, your definitely acting different." "Truly Santana, I'm just glad to be home for a bit. Do you want a drink of coffee San?" "Yes please, my heads wrecked after last night." "Yeah, last night was great" Rachel said smiling as she looked out the window. Her stare was interrupted by the sound of Santana's phone. Rachel turned around to the sound of her best friend choking. "Santana, are you ok?" Rachel said hurrying to her side. "I knew it! I knew you looked different. Kurt said that he did call at the house this morning, but you already had company. Company in the form of Sam Evans." Rachel laughed at Santana's serious attitude to the whole thing "Okay, okay you got me. Sam was here." Santana grinned cheekily, "Well actually I got you long before." Santana said slyly. "Like when me and Kurt caught you kissing beside the choir room yesterday" she continued under her breath. Rachel shocked at the wealth of Santana's knowledge hit her friend on the arm. "That's why you warned Sam!" "Hey no need to hit me Berry, and yes that's part of the reason I was able to put two and two together but I actually noticed how you couldn't keep your eyes of each other the whole night." Rachel satisfied with her friends answer went back to preparing the coffee. She carried the two cups over and sat back down beside her anxious friend who was clearly waiting on the details. "So, did he call and check on you this morning?" Santana asked. Rachel hid her face behind her coffee not wanting to have to explain the truth. "Rachel?" Santana said impatiently. "What?" Rachel said. "Are you going to answer me?" with that Rachel's cheeks went a bright pink. "Oh my, he stayed the night didn't he?" Rachel nodded, still not looking her friend in the eye. "Rachel Berry, look at you! Did you sleep with him?" Santana said urgently. Rachel replied softly, still embarrassed by the whole situation "Yes, no wait I mean no! We didn't have sex! We just slept in our underwear, okay? Nothing happened." "Okay Rachel, sleeping in your underwear is not nothing it is one big fat something! Are you seeing him again?" "Santana it's Sam we're talking about, I can't avoid him for the rest of my life!" "No, Rachel I mean like romantically! For someone so smart you are really bad at interpreting things!" "Oh right, yes I will see him again romantically." "Wait until Finny D hears about this!" Santana said excitedly. "Santana no! Please don't tell Finn, I want to do that. I don't even know what's happening with Sam yet- remember I have to go back to New York!" Rachel said worriedly. "Rach, don't worry I wouldn't tell Finn on you- I know thats important to you, it's just this is my first relationship since we ended things and you know how Finn has been the past. Always wanting things he can't have, I don't think he will react that way and I know that he has moved on but I just, I want to speak to him first". "Rachel, I promise you have nothing to worry about. We can just see how things go with Sam and take it from there. Now are you coming to get this car?" "I love you Santana Lopez!" Rachel said. "I love you too Rach, but let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

The car journey with Santana wasn't different to any other, Rachel constantly

attempting to change the song on her Alanis Morisiette CD and then singing along

to ironic. When the pair had stopped laughing at each other, Santana made a

rather rare philosophical comment. " I know I've told you 1000 times over how

sorry I am for the way I treated you in the past, but I hope you know just how

happy I am that we found each other Rachel, because I really don't know what I

would have done without you all these years." as they closed into a queue of

traffic Santana placed her hand on Rachel's arm a tear tracing her jawline.

"Santana-" Rachel started softly. "No, Rach let me finish. It wasn't until last

night with everyone from school that I realised hoe much you saved me from

myself all these years. I'm not sure how I found you, but it happened. Rachel,

we all thought you and Finn were meant to be, but sometimes things don't happen

the way we first think. Last night when you kissed Sam, it was like nothing I

had ever seen before, the way I kept catching you looking at each other across

the table and today when I mentioned his name and your eyes lit up. That light

in your eyes has been missing for so long and I just want you to know that I'm

glad you found Sam too. Basically what I'm trying to say is that things don't

always work out like we expect them to. But the way they do work out is so much

better than we could ever expect, and I love you." With perfect timing the

traffic began to move and Santana looked out on to the road. "Thanks, San. I

love you too- and Im really glad I have your support,you have no idea how much

it means to me". In true Santana Lopez style she broke the mood, "I support you

on only one condition, I get all the details. I always wondered would Sam be

good in bed.." "Eughh, Santana please to much information" Rachel said looking

out the window. "What, your the one who slept in your underwear with him!"

Santana replied defensively. Rachel rolled her eyes, "Did you two not do the

deed when you were dating?" Rachel asked. "Nahh, he was a virgin and wouldn't

put out." Rachel looked puzzled she always thought Santana had slept with Sam, I

guess she just never assumed Sam to not be up for it. Pulling into the school

car park, Rachel grabbed her purse and got out of the car. "Thanks San, tell

Britt I said Hi, and remember keep the details between us! Tell Kurt if you

wish, but please warn him not to tell anyone." "Will do Rach!" Santana shouted

out the window as she drove off. When she got into the car, Rachel put on the CD

Finn had made her before she went away and pulled out her phone to find a

message from Sam: "I think I miss you already. How about making dinner- lunch?"

Rachel replied immediately, "Yes please! Time and place?" Rachel was just about

to drive off when her phone rang. "Hi Sam" Rachel said sweetly. "How does the

Lima Bean sound?" Sam asked. "Sounds great to me, what time?" Rachel asked.

"Well where are you now?" "At the school getting my car" Rachel said as she

fumbled with the radio controls. "Just go straight there, I'll be there first".

"See you then Rach!" "Bye Sam" Rachel said before throwing her phone onto the

passenger seat.

It wasn't long until Rachel arrived at her favourite coffee shop in town. She

spied Sam's blonde hair straight away when entered the shop, making her way over

to the private corner table where he was sitting. "Nice choice of seating Sam,

I'm impressed." Rachel said approvingly. "Well, I needed somewhere private so I

could do this" and he pulled her face closer kissing her lips gently. Rachel

giggled, I like it when you do that she whispered. When Sam went up to order

Rachel sat quietly wondering how she was going to refrain from pouncing on him

everytime he smiled at her. "Sam.." Rachel said as he sat down, placing s tray

on the table. "Yeah" Sam said looking up at Rachel before he sat down again,

this time right beside her instead of opposite. "Doesn't matter" Rachel breathed

as she felt his body move closer. Her head fell forward to lean on his, his

shiny blonde hair sweeping across her cheek. Rachel pulled back slowly and

reluctantly her hand falling from his neck to his thigh. Sam wasn't sure how

much longer he could stop himself from kissing her again, but if they wanted to

keep things between them as much as possible they would have to control

themselves. Anyway they had only been "together" if you could even call it that

for less than 24 hours. "At least you remembered to change your clothes."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, in pretty sure I would have looked strange to Mike

walking around in my suit." Sam said. "Well although you looked very sexy in

that suit, I have to say I really like the jeans and shirt thing you have going

on" Rachel winked as she twisted one of the lower buttons on his shirt. "I'm

glad you approve." Sam said smiling cheekily at the Brunette tease in front of

him. They both laughed and continued eating, "Did you speak to Santana?" Sam

asked eventually. "Oh yes," Rachel said. "It looks like we were caught out!"

"What do you mean? When?" Sam said puzzled. Rachel answered smiling "Last night

in the corridor and Kurt called at the house this morning and your car was

there." Rachel looked at Sam's expression carefully. His puzzled look slowly

faded as he realised where they had been caught. "So we don't have to hide from

them?" Sam said relieved. "Sam, we don't have to hide from anyone, but if he

want to keep thongs private for a while, then that's okay. I just don't want you

thinking that I want to hide you!" Sam laughed at her "I know Rach, I don't

think you want to hide me. It's okay for us to want to be alone for a while you

know?" Sam moved his hand over to Rachel's thigh and squeezed it. "I know."

Rachel said looking into his eyes. When they were finished Sam told Rachel to

follow him back to his apartment, so she did. Hopping into her car again she

followed the black volvo to his home. When they arrived, San tickled her as she

went through the door and as soon as she turned to face him and caught a glimpse

of his cheeky smile she leaned towards him "Finally" she whispered to his ear

before decorating his cheek with kisses. Rachel wasn't one to rush into anything

but with Sam it didn't feel like rushing at all. It felt like she had been

waiting forever. Throwing her legs around his waist, Sam carried her towards his

bedroom. "Are you sure?" he whispered as they lay down on the bed. "Sam, I'm not

17 anymore- I know what I want and I'm on birth control anyway..." She said

breathily as she slipped her hand underneath his shirt. Sam pulled her navy

blouse over her head as she battled with the buttons on his shirt. As they

unbuttoned each others jeans and pushed then down past their ankles, Rachel

groaned as she felt Sam's bare legs rub against her body. He undid her bra,

gently cupping her breast and kissing her neck softly. Rachel pushed his boxers

down, at the same as Sam pulled away her frilly panties and placed his finger

inside of her. They kissed each other passionately, barely stopping for breath.

As Sam grew harder harder he gently slipped himself inside of her as Rachel hung

onto his neck. Pulling him down once again, Rachel attacked his lips. Rachel's

tongue gently grazed Sam's neck as he moved in and out. Sam, playing with

Rachel's breasts was just about able to whisper in her ear. "You're so perfect!"

he said gently. Rachel was unable to find the words to telly and instead she

pulled Sam under her and kissed him the whole way down his body. Pulling his

sheets over them, she lay naked on top of him kissing the same spot on his chest

over and over again until they fell asleep.

When Sam woke at about 7pm Rachel was already awake, playing with the tousled

hair around his face. When she noticed he had woken up she gently kissed his

lips, "Sam did you mean what you said earlier? About me being perfect?" Rachel

asked biting her lip worriedly. "Rachel Berry, you are the most amazing woman I

have ever met. You're smart,talented, kind but most of all you are so

beautiful." Sam said holding er face in his hands. When he finished he pulled

her towards him kissing her softly once again. "I know this is very quick and I

don't want to scare you off, it's just, Sam Evans I think I'm falling in love

with you.." Rachel said looking deep Into his eyes for any sign that he was

going to run away. "Rachel Berry, I think I'm falling in love with you too!" Sam

said to her smilng, as he watched her eyes brighten with relief. Rachel lay her

head down on his chest again, not knowing where they were going to go from here-

but not caring either. They lay there talking with each other for hours only

being interrupted by the sounding of Rachel's phone. Placing it on silent,

Rachel ignored Santana and Brittany's calls. "Should you be somewhere right

now?" Sam asked concerned. "The only place I should be is here with you." Rachel

sighed as she turned around to face him. "That's good, I'm not sure whether I'm

ready to let me new girlfriend go yet!" Sam said poking her nose with his

finger. "Girlfriend?" Rachel said to herself. "I like that, good job boyfriend."

she said smiling at his innocent face. "You know something Rachel?" Sam asked

her. Rachel nodded for him to continue, "I would never have imagined you lying

in bed from 3pm." Rachel laughed "Well it takes someone very special to keep me

there!" she replied nuzzling herself back in between Sam's head and shoulder.

The next morning when Rachel finally woke up, Sam wasn't in the bed but she

could hear him out inthe kitchen. She pulled on his short from last night and

headed for the kitchen. She entered with a yawn despite her 12 hour sleep, Sam

nearly dropping the coffee pot at the sight of his girlfriend wearing his shirt.

He was pretty sure that he wasn't doing a very good job at hiding the fact that

he was extremely turned on right now as his mouth was hanging open. "Morning"

was the only word Sam managed to push out of his mouth. Rachel laughed after

realising the affect she had had on him. "Good Morning to you too!" she said

smiling as she walked over towards him. Leaning in she kissed him. Sam placed

his arms around her waist, "By the way, feel free to borrow that shirt anytime

you wish." Sam said softly breathing on her cheek. Rachel looked down at the

shirt that was cutting a V shape down her chest and doing an excellent job at

showing of her legs. Rachel smiled kissing her boyfriend once again whilst he

lifted her up on to his kitchen worktop. "What are your plans for today then

Rach?" Sam asked. "Well, I had originally planned to only stay a couple of days

in Lima so I had every day planned out- but then this hot blonde musician came

into my life again and I was forced to reconsider." Rachel said pouting her

lips. "Oh what a shame." Sam said to her moving closer to her smooth lips.

Rachel stopped him by pressing her hand against his chest and leaning her head

against his. "And now, I want to spend every minute possible with him.." she

continued before letting Sam resume the kiss. "I think he would be okay with

that." Sam said into her ear. Before kissing her softly again.

"Me and Britt have been trying to get through to her all night, but we've had no

luck. Did you try her Dad's?" Santana said to Kurt over breakfast that morning.

"You mean the house phone?" Kurt double checked. Santana nodded before Kurt

replied. "Yeah, no answer last night or this morning." "Don't worry about her

Kurt, we have a fair idea of where she is, don't we?" Santana said slyly. "I

know, I know but still- I'd rather she replied and lied about her whereabouts

than just didn't reply at all! At least then I'd know she was safe!" "You worry

to much!" Brittany said as she climbed of her girlfriends knee. Kurt spun his

plate around the table in circles with his finger "But Britt you just don't

understand, if something happened that girl my family would disown me! If Finn

hasn't killed me first. Finn asked me to keep her safe." Santana laughed at the

severe expression on Kurt's face "Has Finn heard from her?" she asked before

taking a drink of her coffee. "Emm, well he said that she rang him when she

arrived to let him know she had got here safe, but he hasn't heard from him

since." Kurt said casually. "Well that doesn't surprise me" Santana muttered.

"Why? Why doesn't that surprise you?" Kurt asked concerned. Santana groaned

"Because Kurt, she doesn't want to have to talk about Sam! Rachel hasn't lied to

Finn for the guts of 8 years, and she isn't planning on starting now." "I

suppose your right." Kurt sighed. "But she can't avoid him forever, soon enough

she'll need to talk to him. Those two can't not communicate. They're best

friends." Santana got up from her seat and began to walk towards the door,

"Yeah, but Rachel's scared she will lose him forever if she doesn't tell him the

right way. And that, Rachel couldn't cope with." Kurt processed what Santana

just said, "When did you get so relationship savvy?" he asked her as she walked

out the kitchen door. "I'm not- but I can read Rachel Berry like a book." the

Latina shouted from the hallway.


End file.
